Talk:Challenge
Can we get citations for the quote references? ··· Danny Pew '' 03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Guardian kill challenges Has anyone else had a problem with guardian kills not counting towards the challenges? I just finished my first PT with Mordecai, and it seemed that long-range kills with the sniper rifle didn't get counted, but close-range ones did.--Luthiel 13:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's possible that Crimson Lance were killing some Guardians, thus detracting from your count. It's also possible that there's a damage ratio counter in the game that takes into account how much damage you dealt versus a Crimson Lance unit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Possible, but I'm pretty sure that some of the ones I picked off (especially the Sera Guardians) were undamaged before I shot them. --Luthiel 00:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I forgot to check when I went through again, but if I just go through the Promontory all of the kills register. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Multitasking and Other Tricks One of the neat things I've found is that you can multi-task on your challenges. For instance, say you're rocking an incendiary sniper rifle, and you're up against bandits. If you kill the bandits with head shots (critical hits), you get points towards human kills, sniper rifle kills, critical hit kills, and incendiary kills. Worth noting: the final combo kills challenge ("conveyor of death") can be a pain. I've found that it can be done in certain spots in the Arid Badlands with a Runner: find a spot with at least three, if not four skag burrows, like near the wind farm you visit in "Breaking Wind". Run the skags over quickly, but preferably leaving one out so that they can respawn from the holes. Not sure if this is possible on the first playthrough. Also, in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, when you go hunting Bloodwing eggs, the corpse eaters swarm pretty thickly, and usually there are twenty-five of them up there. Use something with high damage and a fast reload speed! Still haven't found the right spot for "Orbit Achieved" - I think I got "This is not a Flight Simulator" in the Rust Commons... : for car to be classed as "airtime" it has to have all 4 wheels off the ground, so you could just find somewhere you can get it stuck (say on a sign or something) and once you get the car back on the ground it pops up ::I personally haven't been able to get Orbit Achieved yet, and I haven't heard of anyone doing it without getting a car stuck and having a 2nd person melee it. Conveyor of death can be easily accomplished in Skag Gully, starting in the pit-area between where you spawn and where Scar spawns and ending in the pit where several Alpha Skag spawn. Move quickly between the three areas, pulling one or two towards the next to make sure you're good on time. An incendiary weapon makes this incredibly easy. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::This video show's how to do the Orbit Achieved challenge next to Pisswash Gully in the very beginning of the game, but I dunno, seems like cheating to me. I can't believe that there isn't some place in the game where you can get this legit, although I've ramped of all kinds of shit and still can't get it so I guess cheating really ''is the only way to get it lol - Effedup 20:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I got my Orbit Achieved driving over the ramp just inside the Dhal Headlands area, the gate opens as you talk to the guy there. Back up all the way, and tap and hold forward and boost at the same time for the maximum airtime. Pdboddy 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't been able to get over 4 seconds with that for some reason. I've speculated that it's possible to get it if you get the vehicle outside of the map, but you'd be falling for a very, very long time if it didn't just kill you regardless. (After about 3 minutes of falling, a character just immediately gets respawned - no death animation.) ··· Danny Pew '' 21:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, me either. It's the longest "obvious" jump in the game but I haven't been able to get Orbit Achieved there. I've tried quite a few times, but eh, maybe I just wasn't holding my mouth right or something :) - Effedup 22:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I got my 4-second time using rocks that I found somewhere. If the damn cars would actually flip over normally and not try to automatically right themselves, it'd be a lot easier. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 22:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC)